Dulce travesura
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/Lemmon] Tarde o temprano, alguien llegará a su vida de nuevo. Solo paso un año de su separación y ahora sus impulsos de travesura le insistían en verla a ella. A su princesa gótica. [DxG]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Total Drama Series_ **no** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Clasificación T/M One-Shot. Duncan x Gwen. Lemmon liegro-casi explicito. Inspirado con las canciones Every Night & Demons de Imagine Dragons y Better Days de Breaking Benjamin _**~"** _Cita de letra_ _ **"~**_ « _Letra cursiva, conciencia de Gwen_ »

 **Summary: [** _One-shot_ **]** _Tarde o temprano, alguien llegará a su vida de nuevo. Solo paso un año de su separación y ahora sus impulsos de travesura le insistían en verla a ella. A su princesa gótica._

* * *

 **Dulce travesura**

* * *

 _ **~"**_ _ **N** o_ _importa a lo que nos enfrentemos_ _  
_ _No importa, no importa._ _  
_ _Porque la razón por la que estoy aquí,_ _  
_ _es la misma después de todos estos años_ _  
_ _No ha cambiado, no ha cambiado nada de nada._

 _Volveré a casa por ti_ _ **… (1)**_ _ **"~**_

Era de noche, los relojes de cada parte de su casa marcaban las dos de la madrugada. Una joven estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cómoda cama, relajada de que ya no estaría nunca más en ese show. Bueno, nadie quería regresar a esa isla. Ese peinado que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y de color negro con luces azules que se despeinaba en la almohada, tenía un lindo destello a la luz de la luna no solo su cabello sino, también su pálida piel. Las cortinas de su ventana se estaban corriendo hacia un lado con cuidado, y por ahí mismo se fue levantando el vidrio, dando así la entrada del viento fresco pero agradable en la habitación. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Gwen, aunque no sabía que estaba siendo observada.

— _Me pregunto, ¿Con quién está soñando?_ —pensó. Se detuvo a examinarla en silencio esa tierna sonrisa.

Unos pasos suaves y cuidadosos caminaban alrededor de la cama de ella. Esa silueta apenas se pudo dar a reconocer al irse asomando hacia su chica; sus orejas y partes de sus cejas tienen perforaciones como expansores y piercing, el cabello aun se mantenía de color negro y ya no tenía el moicano verde: sino que ahora estaba teñido algunas de sus puntas con ese color. Era Duncan. Todavía conservaba esa remera con el dibujo de un cráneo, sus jeans esta vez eran largos y sus zapatillas se mantenían el color rojizo como combinación de su vestimenta.

— _Se ve tan tierna cuando está durmiendo._ —Hablo para sus adentros y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. No quería despertarla. Este estaba buscando una manera para adentrarse entre las sabanas y así acurrucarse a su lado.

La madre e hermano de la joven no se encontraban en la casa ya que fueron a visitar algunos parientes que viven en _Wausau City:_ que está adentro del territorio de _Wisconsin,_ teniendo en cuenta que su viaje desde _La Crosse City_ hasta _Wausau City_ tardaría como mínimo dos días y máximo tres días o cuatro depende del viaje. Gwen era la única que se quedo ya que no andaba de ánimos para salir con su madre y con su hermano, porque necesitaba un gran descanso después del show, con las complicaciones que fue superando Courtney, Duncan, Trent y Chris, el último siempre fue una molestia para ella. En fin, ahora la chica gótica se mantenía dormida sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su ex, quien ya hace un año o dos años atrás solía visitarla de esta manera, como todo un delincuente aunque esto le causaba gracia a ella.

El silencio que se establecía dentro de la casa le daba un gran alivio a Duncan, pues ya estaba suponiendo de algunos votos en contra que tendría al hacer esto. El solo quiere estar con su princesa gótica; después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, las cosas habían terminado de una manera tan rápida que él quedo totalmente desconcertado…Aunque entiende que fue por su repentina obsesión innecesaria hacia Courtney, es decir, aparte de haber terminado con ella, todo el tiempo esa chica trataba de ponerlo celoso y ahora que por fin estuvo tranquilo manteniendo su relación con Gwen, justamente él es un idiota en comportarse tan así...Pero se arrepintió en decir –'Regresar con Courtney'- porque su princesa gótica también tiene sentimientos y que se sentía bien tenerla a su lado, además ya hace mucho que estaba hartado de la relación de ida y vuelta que tuvo con su primera ex novia, es frustrante. Sabe que si quiere recuperar a Gwen, su amor y también su amistad seria más complicado que su primera ex. Entiende que la chica gótica es muy distinta a Courtney y por alguna razón quiere estar con ella, aun sigue pidiendo a Sierra que publique más videos Gwuncan. Porque todavía su verdadera obsesión es su bella princesa gótica durmiente.

Para no hacer tantos preámbulos, se fue quitando sus zapatillas rojas y dejarlas a un lado de la cama. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de no haber sentido ese tacto de piel contra piel. Extrañaba esa piel pálida y esos ojos oscuros pero sobre todo estaban los tentadores labios azules de ella.

Sus brazos algo musculosos se fueron aferrando por la cintura de ella, todavía le daba la espalda pero con el acercamiento su pecho chocaba con la espalda; la joven suspiro y se movió por un segundo, aun no se giro hacia su izquierda. El muchacho se acurrucaba cada vez más como si estuvieran haciendo _cucharita:_ en ese preciso momento, este comenzó a depositar besos pausados sobre el cuello de ella. Gwen sintiendo un delicado tacto dulce se giro lentamente para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, al querer gritar de pánico por el perturbador encuentro con su ex novio, su boca fue bloqueada con la palma de la mano de aquel delincuente.

Ella frunció entre cejas. Se estaba enojando con su ex pareja.

— _Shhh… Gwen no quiero que alarmes a los vecinos._ —murmuraba casi entre dientes por el pánico que estuvo por sufrir su chica. — _Solo vine para visitarte._ —retiraba su palma para oírla.

—Duncan, ¿Por qué a esta hora? Era mejor hablar mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir. —hablaba la joven, estando somnolienta e malhumorada. No estaba de humor para tener visitas a estas horas de la madrugada. —Recuerda que habíamos terminado. —se hizo un nudo en su garganta.

—Gwen, tu terminaste conmigo…Solo porque creí que odiabas a Courtney o desquitarte con ella. Lo siento. — decía Duncan, manteniendo su agarre en la cintura de su amiga y ex novia. Vio que la muchacha apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho, el silencio volvió a envolver ese momento de pequeña discusión de ex pareja.

Ambas miradas hicieron contacto visual y se suavizaron en el momento, ellos se perdían en los ojos del otro; Gwen por más que estaba dolida e enojada con él, no podía odiarlo ni ignorarlo porque una parte de ella lo necesitaba profundamente y es porque fue su amigo, su pareja en común, su otra mitad a pesar de todos los problemas, aun seguía amándolo. Su delincuente fugitivo. En cambio, Duncan quería recuperarla ya que en la prisión aprendió a valorar más la amistad y el amor que compartió con su princesa gótica, aprendió a olvidar a Courtney de una vez por todas, porque sabía que esa relación no iba a parar a ningún lado…Porque iban y volvían de nuevo, a veces esa clase de relaciones eran agobiantes o más bien, ya ponían exhausto a uno.

—Ojala puedas perdonarme, pero ahora mírame estoy aquí contigo queriendo volver. Volví por ti. —dijo Duncan con voz suave, en el fondo se sentía mal por sus actitudes que tuvo en el ultimo reality. —Solo espero que me perdones, Gwen.

El delincuente no dejaba de buscar los ojos de su chica, esos ojos brillosos que captaron su atención desde la primera vez que se conocieron, bueno después cada uno se fue por su lado y con diferentes parejas: Ella con Trent y él con Courtney. ¿Quién sabe si ellos dos se gustaron desde el primer reality? Eran muy buenos fingiendo que se gustaban pero arrancaron con una buena amistad y después llego su relación amorosa, que hasta ahora estaba derrumbada o eso creía Sierra. El Gwuncan aun existía y seguirá existiendo para los fans de ellos.

La gótica desviaba su vista hacia otro lado, suspiraba pesadamente porque dudaba en aceptarlo de nuevo, aunque una parte de su mente le decía que su amistad con Courtney aun se mantenía estable y que Duncan ya no afectaría en ellas; la excepción era que la muchacha aun seguía enamorada de Duncan pero tenía miedo de que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo. Seguía procesando todo lo que le había dicho su ex pareja hasta ahora. Volvió a suspirar pero en esta ocasión, una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujaba en sus labios.

 _« ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué él está aquí? Acaso estaba tan ciega de entender la única razón de su ex novio. ¿Acaso olvidaste que te envió una carta, de que insistía en volver? Por eso está haciendo esta visita. ¡Gwen, tu eres su dulce travesura! ¿Por qué no entiendes esa razón de Duncan? Tú eres el motivo de esta visita, solo tú y mira como lo demuestra… Escúchame chica, fuiste su más grande perdida…Un dolor que dejo una gran huella en todo su ser…_

 _¿Por qué? Porque tu lo complementabas de alguna manera y por eso regreso, por ti. »_

La negociación mental contra sus sentimientos era un debate interminable hasta que termino decidiéndose. Tanto como la mente y el corazón llegaron a un acuerdo, fue raro que por ambos lados estaba siendo empujada hacia la aceptación y reconciliación con su ex novio, pero los votos a favor fueron por mayoría y esto le llevo a que diga con cierto entusiasmo:

—Oh! Claro que regresare contigo, Duncan—musito y vio que esos ojos azules volvieron a brillar con su aceptación. La joven apoyaba ambas manos sobre las mejillas del chico, sus narices se rosaban hasta que termino avanzando con sus labios azules oscuros, él correspondió y la fue envolviendo más hacia su cuerpo para sentir su calor.

—Te extrañe, mi muñeca gótica. —comento entre carcajadas. Ella solo ampliaba su sonrisa en cada beso que depositaba en los labios de él. — _Te amo tanto Gwen._ —oyó.

—Aun te amo, mi chico fugitivo. Jajaja— decía Gwen al acurrucarse sobre el pecho de su estable y actual pareja.

Entre besos y caricias, las travesuras manos del delincuente sentían la necesidad de volver a llegar más allá de su nueva oportunidad, quería volver a repetir esa noche de amor que logro obtener con su chica gótica. Algo que ellos dos se dieron el paso de permitirlo y deseaban mutuamente, _hacer el amor._ Trent no había llegado tan lejos con Gwen pero Duncan si, por lo que Courtney se negaba en hacerlo hasta casarse con un chico "perfecto" que pensaba crear.

Las manos solo jugaban dentro de la remera negra que formaba parte del conjunto de la piyama de su pareja, logrando rápidamente evadir el brasier que sostenía los senos de ella, quien se estremeció al sentir un cálido tacto en su pecho y luego, dejo paso a su cuello pálido para que el chico punk depositara cada beso pausado allí. Extrañaba tener estos ciertos tactos de manoteos. La mano izquierda bajaba por los pantalones oscuros de ella, entrando lentamente adentro de la ropa interior femenina para sentir esa zona prohibida; Duncan sonrió con malicia al oír un pequeño jadeo de su acompañante.

— ¿T-Te atreverías a hacerlo? —cuestionaba la muchacha con una sonrisa torcida y con mejillas coloradas.

— ¡Hey, muñeca! Tú sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar. —respondió este al mantener un semblante pícaro e malicioso en sus palabras. Duncan la amaba y la deseaba profundamente, a veces no quería que ningún chico se le acercara, como Trent, Alejandro y Cody o algún otro.

Continuaba manoseando los senos e introduciendo sus dedos en esa zona prohibida de ella. Arqueó su espalda con el ligero tacto de los dedos dentro de su ser, jadeo con sentir esas frotaciones y esos apretones por sus senos. Quería contener sus gemidos, hasta que algo la sobre salto para que se le escapara uno, — _Ahhmmm…D-Duncan…A-Ahí._ —gemía entre suspiros y jadeos. Este repetía los besos en su cuello una y otra vez, le gustaba oírla decir su nombre. —Parece que te sigue gustando, Gwen. —se burlaba pero mantenía el ritmo suave casi rápido en su ser.

Poco después, las ropas de ellos dos fueron tiradas a ambos lados de la cama. La posición actual era que, el punk estaba sobre la gótica; saboreando y deleitándose con la hermosa figura femenina que tenía en frente de sus ojos, acariciando suavemente la piel pálida: desde los senos hasta sus hermosas piernas. Generando unas caricias y deteniéndose cuidadosamente en cada parte; los senos reiteraba algunos apretones delicados que la estremecía pero aun así, ella seguía alentándolo para que continuara con su recorrido: los pezones eran un diminuto detalle de su sensibilidad por lo que el chico mordisqueaba sin hacer daño, eso sí, su lengua jugaba adentro de su boca acorralando el pezón y luego, ese proceso se repitió al con el seno derecho pero ahí succiono y acaricio nuevamente esa piel con su lengua.

— _Hmmm…_ —ese tacto la hacía retorcerse un poco, su cabeza se apoyaba para atrás de la almohada y sus manos bajaban para enredarse en los mechones del cabello de su pareja.

El recorrido continuaba bajando hacia el vientre, junto con sus manos e labios dejaban una suave caricia. La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero disfrutaba este momento al igual que él, quien más ansiaba. Los nudillos de aquella muchacha se tensaron un poco más blancos sobre las sabanas de azul oscuro, el muchacho había llegado en otra parte sensible de ella y en ese momento ya lo estaba saboreando… Gwen volvía a enredar sus dedos en los mechones negros de él, luego se frotaba los senos como acto reflejo y se mordía los labios con tan solo contener sus gemidos. Aunque contenerlos duraría muy poco.

— _A-Ahmm…_ —gimió placentera. Cuando vio al chico malo incorporarse sobre ella, el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillosos parecían suplicarlo por más. Envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello: primero lo invitaba a que la besara de nuevo y segundo era un aviso de que ya se sentía preparada. —T-Tu puedes, chico malo —bromeó con ampliar su sonrisa picara. Este frunció el ceño pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería.

Sus bóxers fueron retirados al instante. Las sabanas cubrían la escena pero lo que estaba sucediendo era que aquel miembro erecto y duro se abrió paso en las paredes del útero. La muchacha se retorcía debajo de su pareja, respiraba y exhalaba con excitación. Cuando apenas se dio paso en la entrada, los movimientos comenzaron a hacer lentos y suaves que hacían arquear la espalda de su chica.

Gwen lograba darle besos tan intensos y apasionados, donde sus lenguas batallaban entre sí, las manos recorrían la espalda del joven, las uñas no fueron incrustadas en la piel. Esto los estaba excitando a ambos y el sudor que corría por sus cuerpos los delataba. Duncan le levanto por unos minutos parte de la cadera y le permitió a Gwen que enredara sus piernas en su cintura para que se aferrara: también este aprovecho la oportunidad de presionar sus manos en las nalgas de su acompañante causando otro gemido placentero de su parte.

— _Ahhm…D-Duncan, sigue_ —hablaban entre cada beso fogoso. — _T-Te extrañe mucho, amor._ —su cuerpo se estremecía al inclinarse hacia atrás, sintiendo como su pareja golpeaba con sus movimientos de cadera. Otra vez, ella se rendía haciéndose suya, como él al entregarse nuevamente.

— _G-Gwen te amo tanto._ —comento este con sentir la suave caricia de su chica cara pálida. Una dulce travesura que ya tenía en mente hace un tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la prisión, ahora tenía la libertad de expresarlo nuevamente como ellos acostumbraban en hacerlo. Los movimientos se hacían algo bruscos pero suaves la vez, tanto que el éxtasis los embriago a ambos hasta llegar a sus orgasmos. Gwen sintió que algo cálido se resguardaba en su ser pero cuando su pareja se fue retirando lentamente de ella, le había mostrado un pequeño paquetito que fue abierto anteriormente. Sí, el punk se cuido.

Ambos se separaron por unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, que aun así se les escapan entre jadeos cortantes. Se miraron por unos minutos y de apoco se fueron acurrucando en las sabanas. La gótica se reconfortaba en el cuerpo bien trabajado de Duncan. Se sentía aliviada con él. Ellos respiraban con dificultad aunque eso se fue calmando al relajarse.

Los dos se necesitaban mucho porque se complementaban mutuamente, en muchos sentidos, aspectos y gustos. Otra vez tenían que mantenerse juntos sin planear nada, solo disfrutar el presente entre ellos y también junto con sus amigos.

El muchacho enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de ella, para hacerla reaccionar que todo esto no es un sueño. Al mismo tiempo, cerraron sus ojos sin decir nada ya que se habían dicho todo prácticamente con lo que hicieron en esta noche, rápidamente consiguieron quedarse dormidos, acurrucados en las sabanas: ella apoyada sobre su pecho y él apoyando su cabeza chocando un poco con la cabeza de su pareja.

 **…**

Durante la mañana del día siguiente ambos abrieron los ojos, aun estaban tapados con las sabanas, sus miradas se suavizaban en el uno al otro. Gwen reía tímidamente al distanciarse un poco de su pareja, ya suponiendo que todo lo que sucedió fue tan real.

—Buenos días, chico malo. —le decía con una cálida sonrisa.

El punk estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba para levantarse e saludar de igual manera a su novia.

—Bueno días, cara pálida. Digo…Digo princesa gótica. —se burlaba. Jugaba con sus cejas para captar la atención de su chica.

—Que gracioso, Duncan jaja. —comento al fruncir el ceño pero mantenía su linda sonrisa juguetona. — ¿Qué quieres desayunar?—pregunto curiosa.

—Hmm…no lo sé sorpréndeme muñeca gótica. —respondió al guiñarle el ojo derecho haciendo que su novia se sonrojara de nuevo. Observaba que su novia se vestía nuevamente con su piyama de conjunto de color negro, se deleitaba y relamía sus labios con ver esa piel pálida.

—Entonces… Va ser café con tostadas. —musito Gwen al distanciarse de la cama. Se volteo para ver por un segundo a su novio.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste no? Gwen. —cuestiono este relamiéndose sus labios.

—S-Si, Duncan. Jeje —tartamudeo como niña tímida y afirmaba comportándose así. Puede que sea un poco raro para ella sentirse así pero fue parte de una dulce travesura que los volvió a unir. El muchacho se vuelve a colocar sus bóxers y se acerca hacia su chica, quien se quedo viendo todo el físico y se mordía su labio inferior. Duncan apenas tenerla frente a frente aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarla entre sus brazos y llevarla nuevamente a la cama para volver a repetir lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

— ¡Jaja, Duncan bájame ahora!

— ¡Aun no termino lo que empezamos Gwen! —insistía Duncan dejándola caer en la cama.

 _ **~"**_ _ **E** stamos en el camino hacia mejores días,_ _  
_ _Vamos a encontrar nuestra Fe, vamos a encontrar una manera de_ _…_ _  
_ _Estamos en el camino a los días superiores,_ _  
_ _Vamos a encontrar la Fe_ _ **…**_ _ **(2)"~**_

* * *

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **(1)** _Every Night – "Cada Noche"_

 **(2)** _Better Days- "Mejores días"_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, es el segundo fanfic de Gwuncan (Gwen x Duncan) que publico en este fandom :3 espero que les haya gustado. Otra cosa, hmmm…y primer lemmon que hago sobre esta pareja, espero que les haya gustado…**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
